The Fated Encounter Chapter 3
by Hana Dragneel1
Summary: Someone came back from the dead to go on a mission. What will happen to Lucy? Rated T just in case. More chapters soon, I promise!


Chapter 3 The Betrayal

Time has passed since Lucy joined Fairy tail and reunited with Natsu and her other friends. She has gone to a lot of jobs and was getting use to the everyday ruckus in the guild. Everything seemed peaceful in a way that Lucy felt like she was always at home in the guild. Everyone was talking to each other normally until someone barged in the guild doors making everyone go silent.

''I'm back!'' said a woman with short white hair and blue eyes.

''Lisanna?'' Natsu said whispering and trembling terrified like he was seeing a ghost or in this case someone that was dead years ago. Lisanna ran to Natu and hugged him making both of them fall while everyone was still and confused. ''I missed you so much!'' she said with tears in her eyes. Everyone quickly went to them and hugged Lisanna while crying and saying that they missed her too but Lucy didn't really know what was happening, so she stayed seated at the bar, drinking a milkshake watching the emotional reunion.

''Lucy let me introduce you to my childhood friend Lisanna!''Natsu said with an excited look and a huge grin on his face. Lucy felt a little sting in her heart, when she thought that Natsu wasn't that happy to see her after so long like he is right now after seeing Lisanna.

''Hi my name is Lucy Heartfillia! Nice to meet you Lisanna.'' Lucy said with a kind smile.

''Nice to meet you! So how do you know Natsu? Someone told me you're kind of new here.''

''Oh yeah well I was Natsu's childhood friend before I moved to another city. But why did everyone start crying when they saw you?''

''Oh yeah that's because I was dead a few years ago.''

''Then how are you alive right now?'' Lucy said with a curious look

''It's a secret!'' Lisanna said with a sweat drop on her forehead and left to keep talking to Natsu.

They all payed attention the whole day to Lisanna but no one asked how she was alive after so many years. Lucy suspected Lisanna but stayed quiet for the sake of Natsu.

3 years earlier Lisanna went on an S-class mission and died trying to make Elfman return to his normal self. She apparently was sucked into a portal and transported to another world called Edolas. She was stuck in that world for two years until someone went to Edolas and got her out. Now she has a secret mission, to return Lucy back to her home, to her father by tricking everyone that the Lisanna that they once thought dead has come back.

The next day everyone went back to normal and Natsu wanted to go on a mission.

''Hey Luce let's go on a job!'' said Natsu excited.

''Sure but don't you want to go on a job with Lisanna?''

''Why? You're the one on my team right?''

Lucy blushes and they go find Happy and the others to go on the mission. Lisanna goes to Natsu and asks ''Hey Natsu can I go with you on your mission?''

''Sorry Lisanna but I'm already going with my team, maybe next time.''

Lisanna gets mad about what he said that she couldn't go with them and since she felt jealous that Lucy could, she didn't feel bad if Lucy was out of the picture. So she secretly followed them to their mission, to sabotage their job and kidnap Lucy for taking ''her Natsu'' away. She followed them to another town called - where they had to catch some bad guys. She waited all day for the perfect moment to knock out Lucy and take her to her father and away from Natsu. Sadly for her she had to see some moments where Natsu protected Lucy from the bad guys and one special moment where Lucy fell on top of Natsu and they accidentally kissed, which made Lisanna want to kidnap Lucy even faster or kill her but that would blow her cover so she stayed silent from afar in the trees waiting patiently until it was nighttime to start her plan.

Unfortunately for Lisanna Natsu stayed with Lucy at all times because he ''heard something'' earlier. (Who's to say he was lying just to stay with Lucy the whole time. *wink*) So he went with her in her tent just like when he entered her apartment without her permission and slept in her bed without her noticing and stayed till morning.

Lisanna had enough she wanted to kill Lucy she didn't care anymore about Lucy's father. Her new plan was something even better.

The Next Day

Lucy got out of her tent before Natsu to go in a bush and ''go to the bathroom'' when she was done, she felt something in her foot like a bite and then she suddenly collapsed on the floor. Before anyone would notice she was gone, Lisanna took her and left a note saying

''FOOLS!''

Lucy woke up with a headache and when she looked around she saw that she was in a cell, with her arms tied and two mysterious holes on her left ankle that looked like a bite of a snake. She was scared, confused and worried about what the bite in her ankle was going to do to her eventually. She looked outside the cell in the hallway but there wasn't anyone there, then she heard a hiss and yelled for help but nothing happened.

''You can sssssscream all you want blondie but that'sssss not going to do of any help to you.'' said a snake that slowly transformed back into Lisanna.

''I knew *cough* it was you. Why though?'' said Lucy with a grin knowing she was right about her suspicions but that quickly faded after a kick to the stomach from Lisanna

''WHY? BECAUSE YOU STOLE NATSU AWAY FROM ME!'' Lisanna said with a crazy look in her face.

''This is about Na*cough*tsu? Then you *cough* are so going to *cough* regret this.'' Lucy said very weak and slowly ''What did you… do to me?'' she said while everything looked dizzy and fuzzy.

''Oh it's finally taking effect, that's poison stupid blondie, I put it in you when you were finished going to the bathroom you got at least three hours of life. Oh and your little team isn't coming to save you this time.'' She said holding Lucy's chin up to see her scared face but Lucy was just angry she didn't look scared one bit.

''Screw you'' Lucy managed to say before she was knocked out by a punch of Lisanna

In the campsite with team Natsu

Natsu and the others woke up worried that they couldn't find Lucy anywhere, until Gray found the note that Lisanna left behind for them. That's when they knew someone had kidnaped her, but who? While the others kept searching the forest they noticed Lucy's keys on the floor, the kidnapper must've dropped them while carrying Lucy. That meant she was nowhere near them as they thought.

''I have to find her! Who knows what's happening to her right now!?'' said Natsu horrified then at that exact moment he picked up her scent. He called Happy to follow him and they ran together to find Lucy. After an hour of searching Natsu found a tower that had Lucy's scent at the top and a very familiar scent close to it. He blew up the doors and started running through the halls with Happy, until he reached the top. He saw Lucy on the floor unconscious with bruises all over her body while being tied up and a horse next to her?

''Wha-what?''

''So your finally here I knew I couldn't escape that nose of yours'' Lisanna said transforming back into herself.

''Lisanna? Why did you do this? Why to Lucy when you know how precious she is to us?!'' he said screaming at her

''Why? Because she wanted to steel you away from me! Natsu I have loved you for so many years and suddenly this insignificant waste of space appears and steals you away?! I wasn't going to let that happen, not in a million years.'' She said with a satisfied look on her face. ''You wanna know everything I did to your sweet precious Lucy? I stomped on her on my horse form for about an hour then I found a good looking whip and last but not least I poisoned her with my snake form.'' She said while laughing and hitting her stomach with her foot one last time.

Natsu got pissed and grabbed Lisanna by the neck and said ''I don't care if you were family but if you hurt my precious friend the last thing you will see is my fist.'' he looked straight into Lisannas eyes and he could see fear in them but that faded when she had a ''good idea''.

''You can't kill me I have the antidote for her poison.'' She said smirking

'' Oh really, well did you forget that we have a Dragon Slayer named Wendy that can cure this in a second?'' he said grinning

''Well you still couldn't kill family now could you?'' she said with a drop of sweat going down her cheek

''He coudnt, but I could. REGULUS IMPACT!'' said a voice behind them. Loke hit Lisanna right in the ribs three times until she could no longer breathe and died. Natsu saw Lucy with a golden key in her hand while panting and crying.

''Sor-ry I was scared she was go-going to do smething t-to you because she had a knife on her back.I always hide Loke's key somewhere else just in case. So I whispered to open the gate…thanks…for saving…me Natsu.'' Lucy said before falling unconscious again and Loke disappeared because of the lack of magic energy she had. Natsu untied her picked her up and ran outside to call for Happy to take them back to the guild and fast before the poison spread even more and before the bruises she had worsened.

''Don't worry Luce I'll help you now, just rest and wait a little longer.''

When they arrived at the guild Wendy went to Lucy and healed all she could, then they put Lucy in the infirmary to rest. When Lucy woke up all her friends were there and a special little dragon holding her hand fast asleep next to her. She explained everything to everyone and Mirajane and Elfman apologized on behalf of their sister and Lucy apologized too even though she did the right choice summoning Loke. After explaining the pink haired dragon slayer woke up happy to see that Lucy was ok. The rest of their friends left the two of them together for some ''privacy''. (They were outside the door listening)

''Thanks Natsu for everything.'' She said smiling at him.

''No problem Luce! I promise you I will always protect you! Your like the princess and I'm like the knight in shining armor right?'' he said excited

''No, I would prefer if you were my dragon.'' She said and pecked him on the lips

Complete shock went over to Natsu before he realized what she did, then he immediately started blushing and said ''Then as a reward, princess would you be mine?'' he said blushing a lot

''I'd love to my dragon.'' She said before kissing again

This was their Fairy tale and their Happy Ending

More chapters coming soon!


End file.
